


Muffliato

by F7onMars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F7onMars/pseuds/F7onMars
Summary: "Remus lo guardava in tanti modi.Come un geologo guarda un diamante perfetto, come un astronauta che scorge la terra dallo spazio, come un daltonico che vede i colori per la prima volta... o come di solito Remus guardava il cioccolato pralinato."





	Muffliato

 

 

Remus lo guardava in tanti modi. Come un geologo guarda un diamante perfetto, come un astronauta che scorge la terra dallo spazio, come un daltonico che vede i colori per la prima volta... o come di solito Remus guardava il cioccolato pralinato.  
Ed ogni sguardo era diverso: C'era quello di quando parlano in riva al lago o quello di quando scherzavano o escogitavano nuovi modi per farsi mettere in punizione con James e Peter.  
C’era quello di rimprovero quando Sirius esagerava, quello orgoglioso, quando dimostrava quanto era intelligente a lezione e quello di quando Remus, dentro di lui, lo guardava senza vederlo veramente e, pochi istanti dopo, gli brillavano gli occhi e lo carezzava come fosse di cristallo, come la cosa più preziosa della sua vita. E Sirius in quel momento dimenticava tutto. I brutti voti, i Malfoy, con cui sua cugina stava per imparentarsi. I suoi genitori, a cui non importava che lui fosse vivo o morto da ormai un anno e suo fratello, abbandonato, che lo ignorava per i corridoi. Non esisteva più nemmeno la guerra che stava iniziando fuori dal castello.  
In quel momento esistevano solo loro due e il modo in cui Remus si muoveva, ascoltando il suo corpo e cercando di colpire sempre quel punto che lo mandava tra le stelle.  
Avevano lanciato l'incantesimo silenziatore? Non gli importava, non si sarebbe fermato neanche per Albus Silente in quel momento, mentre si stringeva a Lunastorta e affondava le unghie nella sua schiena.  
Accasciandosi su di lui Remus gli baciava lo sterno cercando le lenzuola, finite chissà dove ai piedi del letto. Restavano poi così. Stremati e felici sdraiati l'uno sull'altro e scambiarsi piccoli baci su qualsiasi superficie di pelle avessero a disposizione. Spesso Sirius affondava il naso tra i capelli di Lupin e rimaneva a coccolarsi in quel profumo di shampoo e libri nuovi; finché non si addormentavano.  
Black non sapeva spiegarsi come Remus avesse mai potuto perdonargli lo "scherzo" che, solo l'anno prima, aveva portato Mocciosus a scoprire il segreto che, per sei anni erano riusciti a nascondere. Spesso cercava di ricordare cosa l'avesse spinto ad un simile gesto ma l'unica cosa che gli tornava in mente era solo quel caos di emozioni e panico che avevano segnato il suo sesto anno a Hogwarts.  
I suoi genitori si erano uniti alla causa di quel pazzo che blaterava cazzate sulla purezza della razza purosangue, manco fossero cavalli da corsa, cercando di trascinare lui e Regulus con loro.  
Lo spingevano sempre con più insistenza tra le braccia di una ragazza mai vista (probabilmente una parente alla lontana) per salvaguardare il lignaggio. Qualsiasi cosa facesse non era mai abbastanza, ogni volta che falliva in qualcosa, da un compito alla selezione per la squadra di Quidditch, riceveva strilettere piene d’insulti che non facevano che ricordargli quale delusione fosse come figlio e che liberazione sarebbe stata la sua morte e, appena tornava a casa per l'estate, veniva percosso e maledetto. Più di una volta si era risvegliato sul pavimento del salotto dopo aver passato lì la notte, troppo debole per tornare nella propria stanza dopo un tempo apparentemente infinito di cruciatus.  
Gli amici erano fantastici e la scuola era per lui un porto sicuro, James era il fratello che Regulus non aveva mai potuto essere, Peter l'amico con cui ridere delle cose più stupide e Remus... Remus lo mandava in tilt.  
Lo amava, ma ammetterlo significava trascinarlo in più merda di quanta già ne vivesse nella sua normalità. Come avrebbe reagito il vecchio Lyall se avesse scoperto che, oltre che lupo mannaro, il figlio era anche frocio? Che poi, Remus era gay? Non ne avevano mai parlato veramente ma, ad un certo punto, Sirius aveva finito per darlo per scontato e non sapeva neanche lui perchè. Forse per il sorriso che ogni tanto l'amico gli lanciava o per il fatto che, quando un Corvonero gli si era dichiarato, non lo aveva rifiutato nel vero senso della parola... cioè, ci era uscito per una sera. Quindi era almeno bisessuale, no?  
Questo dubbio, il non sapere se avesse potuto avere una piccola, lontana, possibilità lo teneva sveglio la notte.  
Poi, un pomeriggio come gli altri, Lupin l'aveva baciato ed era stato tutto perfetto. Finché non aveva pensato alle conseguenze, allora non era riuscito a fare altro che non fosse scappare. Non poteva tirare Remus a fondo con lui, non poteva permettersi di fargli del male, nemmeno di riflesso.  
E poi l'aveva fatto. Senza pensare, come suo solito. Senza scuse. Aveva reso Lunastorta il mostro che per tutta la vita aveva evitato con tutto se stesso di diventare e il pensiero, a distanza di un anno, ancora lo uccideva.  
Durante l'ultima settimana di scuola, dopo quell'episodio, l'unico contatto che aveva avuto con Remus era stato un suo cazzotto che gli aveva rotto il naso.  
Era tornato a casa. Altri pugni, altre cinghiate, altre maledizioni. Poi raggiunse il punto di non ritorno: durante l'ennesima discussione urlò in faccia a suo padre tutto ciò che pensava di quella famiglia, del marciume che decomponeva i Black dall'interno, lui compreso. Aveva urlato al mondo di amare un ragazzo e, smaterializzatosi nella propria camera prima che un incantesimo della madre lo colpisse, aveva messo le poche cose di cui gli importava davvero nel baule. Nel corridoio aveva guardato suo fratello negli occhi, scusandosi arreso e in un battito di ciglia si era trovato davanti a casa Potter. Neanche James gli aveva rivolto la parola dall'episodio della stamberga ma quando gli aprì la porta e vide l'occhio nero e il baule lo abbracciò stretto. Gli afferrò la nuca poggiando la fronte contro la sua e gli asciugò le lacrime che cominciavano a scorrergli incontrollate sul viso. Euphemia aveva preparato una stanza solo per lui e Flaemont gli aveva corretto il tè col cognac per "tirarsi su"; aveva bevuto davanti al camino mentre la signora Potter gli carezzava i capelli in quel modo in cui sua madre non aveva mai fatto.  
Il giorno dopo non aveva ricevuto nessuna notizia dalla sua famiglia; ma dopo colazione Lupin si era presentato alla porta di casa Potter. James l'aveva fatto entrare e lui era corso dritto a cingere Sirius, stringendoselo forte al petto. L'aveva baciato mentre Felpato continuava a chiedere scusa tra i singhiozzi, aggrappandosi alla camicia a quadri di Lunastorta come se fosse l'unica cosa che lo separasse dalla pazzia.  
Non avevano parlato di quella notte, né di come avrebbero affrontato Piton una volta tornati a scuola.  
Infine le cose si sistemarono un po' da sole, in un certo senso: Severus non disse nulla, forse convinto da qualche professore, ma cominciò a tenere sempre più d'occhio i quattro ragazzi, spesso beccandosi sguardi minacciosi da Lupin che aveva deciso di abbracciare il suo potenziale nell'intimorire il prossimo, cosa che, secondo Sirius, lo faceva sembrare più sexy di quanto già non fosse.

 

Svegliandosi, Lunastorta lo guardò, poggiando il mento sul suo petto e prese a carezzargli i capelli vicino alla fronte. Non si erano mai detti "ti amo", mai a parole almeno, ma Sirius lo leggeva negli occhi di Lupin ogni volta che lo guardava, come stava facendo in quel momento: come se la luce non venisse dal sole fuori dalla finestra, ma direttamente da dentro di lui e lo rendeva talmente bello che quasi gli faceva male respirare. Remus rise piano carezzandogli uno zigomo.  
"Hai lanciato tu _muffliato_ , vero?"  
"Io...?"  
Fuori dalle tende del baldacchino e dal resto del mondo che avevano cercato di dimenticare quella mattina, si alzò un lamento quasi agonizzante:  
"No. Non l'ha fatto."  
E un'altro seguito dal rumore di occhiali che si aprivano, "Finalmente posso andare in bagno. Non mi sento a disagio, tranquilli."  
"Ho angoscia."  
" _Tu_ hai angoscia, Peter?!" rise istericamente Remus, portandosi le lenzuola sopra la testa.  
Era uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti e di disagio della sua vita ma la consapevolezza della felicità che provava rendeva Sirius tranquillo, mentre ascoltava gli amici continuare quel battibecco inconcludente con una pesante tenda di velluto a separarli.  
Avrebbe voluto che quell'istante non finisse mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero questa piccola cosa vi sia piaciuta, grazie per essere arrivati alla fine!  
> Un bacione a Gre per il betaggio e per la sopportazione <3
> 
> A presto!  
> Fede


End file.
